


A Big Puppy at Heart

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [139]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A belated happy birthday to Mad Dog!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	A Big Puppy at Heart

12-7-15  
Prompt: A Big Puppy At Heart  
Pairing: KyouHaba  
Rating: G  
  
Shigeru closed the door behind him with an exhausted sigh. He mumbled a quiet “I’m home” as he toed off his shoes and ran a hand through his hair, moving deeper into the apartment. It was quiet, but that wasn’t too unusual. When he didn’t find Kyoutani in the living room he figured he had just gone to bed early. He had said it was a busy day at the office, after all.  
  
Shigeru found himself grinning as he moved down the hall, anticipating the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out and drooling.  
  
What he found was anything but.  
  
“Kentarou?” Shigeru murmured when he caught sight of Kyoutani hunched in a tight ball on the floor in front of their bed, his face buried in the fur of their dog and his shoulders shaking. “Kentarou, what’s wrong?” Kyoutani hunched tighter, letting out a small whimper. Shigeru moved to kneel beside him, bracing himself for when Kyoutani inevitably dropped all his weight against his shoulder. The dog flopped down across both their laps and Shigeru took a moment to pat his head. He wrapped both arms around Kyoutani’s waist and pressed his face into the short blond curls.  
  
“Had to put down a pup,” Kyoutani mumbled. Shigeru’s heart clenched painfully.  
  
“What was wrong with it?” he asked softly. Kyoutani sobbed and pressed harder into Shigeru’s side.  
  
“Parvo,” he answered after a moment. “She was three weeks old.” Shigeru made a soft, sympathetic noise and started combing through Kyoutani’s hair.  
  
“She would have been in pain,” Shigeru reminded him. “You took that away from her. Now she doesn’t have to suffer.” Kyoutani nodded.  
  
“Still feel awful,” he said. Shigeru hummed.  
  
“I know,” he said. “You may look big and scary, but you’re really a giant sweetheart. It’s one of the things I love about you Kentarou. It’s probably the first thing I loved about you.” He sighed. “You’ve saved so many animals, and you’re still just an assistant. Just think of how many more you’ll save when you graduate and become a full vet. How many animals you’ll make happier and healthier because you’re so good at your job.”  
  
“Not good enough,” Kyoutani muttered. Shigeru smacked him lightly on the head.  
  
“Stop that,” he said. “There was nothing you could do. Anything else would have been causing an innocent creature more pain than she deserved. And you and I both know that’s my job.”  
  
Kyoutani snorted. It was a longstanding joke between their friends that Shigeru had become a dentist specifically because of his sugar-sweet exterior. Shigeru took the snort as a good sign and kissed the crown of Kyoutani’s head.  
  
“I know we were going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow,” he said, “but it looks like you could use a treat. Do you remember the boxer that Watari found a couple of months ago?”  
  
“The pregnant one?” Kyoutani asked. Shigeru nodded.  
  
“Her pups have just weaned,” he said. “Shinji asked if you wanted one, so that’s your birthday present. Pick of the litter.” Kyoutani was quiet for a moment.  
  
“Just… one?” he asked petulantly. Shigeru laughed and shoved him aside.  
  
“One,” he agreed. “You and I both know our landlord won’t let us have more than two dogs.” Kyoutani looked like he was debating arguing the point further, but gave it up.  
  
“Can we go now?” he asked softly, blushing and looking anywhere but at Shigeru. It made Shigeru’s chest feel warm to see how he was still shy to show anything more vulnerable than a scowl, even around him. He smiled and pulled out his phone.  
  
“Yeah, let me just call him and tell him we’re coming,” he said.  
  
  
  
Shigeru grimaced at the shopping list he had hidden away in preparation for this. A new dog bed, specialized food, vet fees, toys, training pads, a new leash and collar. It added up. Watari elbowed him in the side with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Worth it?” he asked. Shigeru glanced over to where Kyoutani was sitting on the floor with a puppy held up at eye-level and three more crawling over his lap. He smiled.  
  
“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
